Christmas Event 2019
Overview The Christmas Event in 2019 is an event which consists of 2 event gamemodes, such as, Escort and Operation Christmas, having high difficulty in Operation Christmas. Rewards Being on the winning team of the Escort gamemode will reward the player(s) with Snowman, surviving till the end of Operation Christmas will reward you with, Santa. Escort Players will be separated into teams, getting teleported into a terrain, being straight-like, having one team defending, the other team pushing the escort. The objective for the defenders is to stop the Escort from reaching their side of the base by standing near the Escort, stalling or pushing the Escort in the opposite direction. The objective of the Pushing team is to push the Escort to the other sides base by standing near the Escort. Being on the winning team of the gamemode will reward the player(s) with Snowman. Operation Christmas Players will be teleported into a rink-like terrain, dialogue before the mini-bosses and Snowmen appear. Firt, Snowmen will appear inside the rink, throwing snowballs and applying the Snowy effect and dealing 5 damage per snowball hit, each having 50 health. When 5 snowmen are killed a new mini-boss appears. The first mini-boss that spawns is priest, having 100 health + 50 per player, healing all Snowmen constantly for 20 health, having a skill, shooting 4 crosses out, binding players who are hit. After the Priest mini-boss, the Juggernaut mini-boss spawns, having 200 health + 100 per player, smahes the ground to spikes to appear out, dealing 40 damage each. After the Juggernaut mini-boss, the Gunner mini-boss spawns, shooting many bullets that apply the -1 defence stat and dealing 6 damage each, having 100 health + 20 per player. After the Gunner mini-boss, the Berserker mini-boss spawns, Dashing at players, dealing damage, and Jumping ontop of players, stunning them on contact, having 200 health + 50 per player. After the Berserker mini-boss, the Wizard mini boss spawns, shooting out projectiles that stun players on contact, making it rain orbs that when they impact the ground produce an AoE, shooting out projectiles that damage aswell. After the Wizard mini-boss, the Stalker mini-boss appears, dashing towards players, dealing a heavy amount of damage, turning invisible aswell and teleporting towards players, a way to spot him is to look for red eyes if he's invisible. Once all the mini-bosses are defeated, dialogue appears and Boss Snowman appears, having 4 skills, Ice Spikes come down from the sky, dealing 20 damage each and applies Frozen effect, Snow Storm causes areas to be marked with arrows, having Snow effects to appear, players hit get dealt 20 damage and applies Frozen effect, Snowballs shoot out from the weapon, dealing 5 damage each, having a heavy amount of snowballs coming out of the weapon, Icicles come out of the weapon, dealing massive damage if hit, having a heavy amount of icicles coming out of the weapon, Larger Snowballs come out of the weapon, having a red like appearance, dealing 5 damage each, shooting a wave of them 5 times in a row. Boss Snowman has 500 health + 250 per player. It's difficulty was recently nerfed in the 5.2.1 update. Strategy Always have something like a Stalker or a Cowboy with you, they are Essential for boss killing. Priest/Santa are great healers for this opperation, Santa being the better pick though due to having better damage output. And always bring a base damage dealer that doesn't focus on percentage damage. Though if you have a Cowboy that isn't that big of an issue. If you're playing as a Stalker you should barely ever go offensive against snowmen, instead letting your teammates deal with them. You're there to defeat bosses, not to take out fodder enemies. If you're playing Cowboy, you have to be very strategic in the way you use your highnoon. Due to the fact that it slows you to a sails pace, you're an easy target for getting damaged heavily, you can abuse the corner iceicles and try to get your highnoon off there. But if you must take the risk, be extremely wary of your positioning. Something of note is that if you're in highnoon's stance, you can get hit by a single snowball from one of the surrounding snowmen, and become able to move during your stance Support classes should focus on the snowmen. During the bosses, always try to supply the team with heals if they need, but never be afraid to go offensive against a boss. The reason Santa and Preist are such good picks is because they both have moves that can feeze the bosses in place for a few seconds. That and they're at great healing. Priest being better for healing himself though. If you're any other damage dealing class you should more so go with the flow of dealing damage to enemies and when the boss arrives, help out in dealing base damage. Some good picks for this is Duelist, Elementalist, Recon, Gunner/Mercenary. Try not to pick any sort of tank. While it might sound like a good idea to be able to absorb plenty of damage, mobility is very much so necerssary and playing a tank is quite literally the opposite of mobility. Important info Shroom's toxic only does half its normal damage. Stalker/Cowboy's % damage has been nerfed. Ghost can only apply 2 marks to enemies. But something important to note is that you can use two teammates to spam your F due to the fact that its cooldown gets lowered by the more targets you hit.